Beaten
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: Side story of Shattered Rain. Bit, the whipping boy, gets whipped a little too much. What happens when a princess takes pity on him...A major BL and AshleyLeon!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I wish I own zoids.  But I don't.  Actually I only Ashley.

A Rich Man's Loss is a Poor Man's Gain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1: Long Memories

Author's Note:  For those of you, who have read _Shattered Rain_, I'm still not sure if I'm going to write a sequel.  I have to wait until I get a good idea for one.  But please read this one, let's just put it this way.  I'm wetting your appetite.  This idea popped in my head one night and writing it was the only way to get it out of my head.  A friend of mine read this before I put it on, and she says she likes it.  So I just hope you guys enjoy it. ^.^

"Happy Birthday to you!!!" A young girl with long red hair braided in pigtails came into the small room carrying a plate with a cupcake on it.  Topped on it was a candle.  She was singing the Happy Birthday song VERY loud.

"Happy BIRHDAY!!!!!  TOO YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!  Now blow out the candle and make a wish!!!"  He did as she said and hoped with all his heart that his wish would come true.  For you see Bit and Ashley are poor, very poor.  Both are orphans, but are not related.  Even though they pretend to be related.  Bit had just turned 17 and in two months Ashley will turn 16.

"What did ya wish for!?!"

Bit smiled, "If I told you it wouldn't come true."  He picked up the cupcake and split it in two.

"No, it yours."

"But I want to share."  He shoved the second piece in her hands and popped his own in his mouth.

"But…"

"No buts!  As your older brother I command you to eat that muffin!!!"  Ashley giggled and popped the muffin her mouth.  She rushed out of the room and came out quickly with something behind her back.

"I got a present for you!"

"You didn't have to waste any money on me!"

"I was really tempted to scramble for some but I just begged the lady who used to own the orphanage to give back some of our stuff that belonged to our parents!"  She held out a silver chain or necklace.

"Woah…"

"It was your father's necklace.  Maybe next year I'll get something that will go on it, maybe a ring or something."

"…Thank you."

((End of Flashback))

He opened his eyes and sat up.  Bit was now in a fancy courtyard, but his clothes didn't change.  He was the whipping boy for the prince.  A whipping boy is a person, usually young, who gets whipped or beaten when the royal children got I trouble.  They did this because they weren't aloud to hurt royalty.  So they would hit another boy or girl.  Usually boys and they would be the same age as the royal child.

The prince that Bit took the beatings for was a spoiled whiny brat named Harry.  It had been over a month and a half since he had been at the castle.  In two weeks it will be Ashley's birthday and he wanted to be there for it.  He hasn't even seen her since he left.  He just hopes she got the money he sent her.

He rubbed his bruised ribs, _'I hope this is worth it.  Of course it is!  This is for Ashley's future!'_  A teacher of the prince came running into the courtyard.  Bit cringed slightly he knew what was coming.

"There you are!  Come with me!"  The teacher grabbed Bit's arm and ran into what looked like a schoolroom.

"Now young prince, do not force me to beat this boy!"  Prince Harry, yeah he didn't deserve the title of the heir of the throne.

Harry smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't hear what I did wrong."

The teacher raised a big stick and it began……

*******

"Come on Leena he can't be that bad."

"Leon you don't understand.  This guy is a complete jerk!  He's on of those type of people that has their title go to their head too much!"

"Yes, that maybe true, but we have to find the right person for our throne to be king."

"But Leon you're my older brother, you're supposed to be the heir instead of me."

"I didn't want the throne, and I'm sorry that I dumped this on you."  Leena let out a sigh and gazed out of the window of the carriage.  After a long period of silence Leena spoke.

"I just don't want to be forced to marry someone I don't like."  Leon put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'll be behind you all they way."

The rest of the carriage ride was slow and quiet.  When they got out they were welcomed with the highest honor.

A screechy voice stood out of the crowd, "LEENA!!!"  Leena shivered as Harry ran up to her and hugged her.

"I hope your journey was well, and I also hope that the carriage was comfortable for you.  I just hate when they don't put in enough cushions."  Leena nodded simply, and looked over his shoulder and gave Leon a pleading like look.

"Hey Harry!" Leon yanked Harry and Leena apart and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You need to give me a tour of the castle."

"But what about Leena?"

"She needs her rest, it was a long journey."  Leon waved behind his back signaling Leena to go now.  She made a run for the courtyard.  She always loved this place.  Mainly because it was the last place Harry would look.  It was her little place.  But today she wasn't alone.

"Why is my life so miserable?" Leena cried out.

"Your life can't be any more miserable than mine……."

Leena gasped and turned around, leaning against the stonewall was a blonde headed man that was probably around her age.  He was injured and was breathing heavily.  He had bruises all over his body.  One of his eyes was shut.  Leena gasped again, she rushed over to him.

"What happened were you attacked!?!"  This action surprised the young man.  "What's wrong?"

"Your worried about me?"

"Of coarse I am!  Your in bad shape and…" She put her hand on his forehead, "…You got a bad fever!"  She backed up toward the entrance a little.  "Just wait right here and I'm going to get my big brother."

"Why are you doing this?  I'm just the whipping boy."

"For who?"

"Prince Harry…" Leena didn't say anything, because she was speechless.  She ran off in the direction of the entrance.  The man slid down to the ground, mainly because the pain was starting hurt more.

_'I wonder who she is?'_ he thought, he didn't notice a guard come in the yard looking for someone.

"You!  You're the whipping boy?  Correct?"

Bit nodded his head, "Why?"

"You're needed."  Bit groaned.  The guard grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  He almost had to drag him out of the courtyard.

*******

"Leon!"

"What is it?"  Leena rushed up to her brother and tugged on his arm.

"Come on!  There's someone in the courtyard, and he needs medical help…What's going on?"

"Well, Harry got in a fight with the Duke of Paradeli, (Author's Note:  I just made that up. *slight grin*) and now they went to get the whipping boy."  Leena went pale.

"…Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"That's the man I was just telling you about!"  They both turned the doorway, where some guards almost dragged someone in.  He knelt on the floor trying to keep from passing out.  The Duke snapped his fingers and a servant came up with a whip in his hands.  Leena eyes widened in shock as the Duke held the whip up high.  Everything went so fast and slow at the same time.  She hid behind her brother who wrapped his arms around her.  She cried as she heard the man's yelps every time the whip landed on him.  Finally when they were done, everyone left except Leena, Leon, and Harry.  The whipping boy was on the floor unconscious.  Leena rushed over to him and lifted him slightly.

He opened his eyes slightly, his vision very blurry, he looked up to Leena, "…Ashley?…Is that you?" And then he blacked out.

Leon kneeled down on the other side, "We need to get a doctor!"

"Quick! Take him into one of the guest rooms!  Hurry!!"  Leon picked the man up and ran down the hallway.  Leena turned towards Harry; she was **furious**!

"Leena, honey, what's wrong?"

"Wrong!  WRONG!  WRROOOONNNNGGG!!!  I'll tell you what's WRONG!!!  Did you even consider about his health!!!!!!??!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!"

"He's just the whipping boy."  Leena looked at Harry with fire burning in her purple eyes.

"You JERK!!!"  Leena gave Harry a good 'ol slap right across the face.  He now had a huge red print on the side of his face.

He shrieked like a girl, "AHHH!!  Why did you hit my face!?!" Leena gave a huff and stormed down the hallway where Leon had left.

Author's Note: *twitches in her seat* Weeeeellll…What do you think?  If you want I'll continue it.  Well I'm really almost done writing it on paper.  Now I all have to do is type it in.  So if you like it please tell me.  :)


	2. Recovering and Happy Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids…..

Beaten

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2: Recovering and Happy Reunions

Author's Note:  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  I never knew this story would be a hit!  I forgot to mention that this is a medieval fic.  And unit-01 you wanted to know what the relationship of Bit and Ashley in this story.  Well, it's complicated.  Bit and Ashley grew up in an orphanage together, they are not related but they treat each other like they are.  Sometimes they even call each other brother and sister.  But that's it!  Doesn't go deeper than that!  Well now that that's settled, HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!!!

Leena walked to the room where Leon and the guy were supposed to be.  She ran her fingers through her fiery red hair thinking about the events that just happened.  She made up her mind; she was definitely NOT going to marry Harry.  He was cruel, selfish, and don't get her started!  She knocked on the quietly.

"Come in."  She opened the door and stepped inside.  Leon was talking to the doctor, while the guy was in the bed.  She looked at him; he was bandaged up a little bit, and was in new, clean clothes.  Leon walked over to her.

"I've decided," She said.

"Decided what?"

"Not to marry Harry and rescue this man from his cruelness."

"Well you've already rescued him, the doctor says he just needs some rest."

"Do you know his name?" Leon shook his head. "Something strange weird happened before he blacked out."

"What is it?"

"He called me Ashley, I wonder who that is."

"Well," Leon put a hand on her shoulder, "We're just going to have to wait until he wakes up."

"I hate waiting!  When can we leave this place?"

"Now that you said you don't want to marry Harry.  We can leave any time you want."

"Then let's go home as soon as he wakes up.  And I was wondering, Leon?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we could bring this guy with us back to the castle."

"Sure, I think that's a great idea."

*****

Bit opened his eyes slightly, then shut them again going back to sleep.  Then suddenly snapped open and shot up in bed, only to be greeted by bruised ribs.

He looked around, "Where am I!?! Last thing I remember was getting beaten."  A maid walked in with some clothes in her arms.

"Excuse me?  What's going on?"

"You should thank the princess, she's being very generous to you."

"Where is she right now?"

"I believe she is in the courtyard right now.  Get dressed first then go and look for her."  The maid curtsied and left.  Bit changed into the clothes the maid gave him.  He stood in front of the mirror looking at the clothes he was given.  They were **much** nicer than the rags he was wearing earlier.  Bit walked out of the room and down the hall, he accidentally ran into Harry on the way.

He immediately bowed, "I'm sorry your majesty.  I didn't me…"

"YOU!!!!  You're the one that made MY Leena change her mind about marrying me!!!"

Bit was taken back slightly, "Wha?????"

"You shouldn't be allowed to go even near her!!!!"

A voice spoke up behind Harry, "Is there a problem Harry?"  Harry turned around to see Leon standing behind him.  Harry glared at Bit and marched off.

Bit looked at Leon, "Maybe you can tell me what's going on, and who you are?"

"My name is Leon Tauros and the older brother of Leena Tauros, the crown princess of the throne of Gallion."  (Author's Note:  Like the country, I made it up.) Bit was shocked, Leon laughed at Bit's expression.  "Come on, Leena's waiting for you."  They walked into the courtyard; Leon patted Bit on the back for good luck and walked back into the castle.

Bit cautiously walked through the yard and finally found her.  _'Wow!!  She's gorgeous!!' _He thought as he walked up to her and bowed, trying to hide the pinkness that was forming on his face.

"So you finally woke up," she got up from her bench and walked over to him, pulling him up, "Please you don't need to bow to me."

"But your royalty."

"I hate it when people think that, my name is Leena Tauros."

"Bit Cloud."

"So Bit, how would you like to come and stay in our castle as our guest?" Bit's face saddened.  "What's wrong?"

"I would love to, but you see, I have this friend.  More like a sister, she's poor, and if I leave the castle she won't get any money."  Leena thought for a moment.

"Well then we're just going to have to take her too."

"REALLY!!!"  Bit was overjoyed, "Thank you!!!  Thank you very much!!!"

"If you don't mind I would like to leave this creepy castle."

"Yes!  I've wanted to do that as soon as I came with a mile of it!"  Leena giggled.  Both of them didn't know that they were being watched.

******

Someone, mainly Harry, was watching the two talk.  His anger was steaming out of his ears.

"They'll pay!!!"

******

"Now tell me about this girl."

"Well, she does look like you in a way, long red hair, usually keeps it in braided pigtails.  Green eyes, and a year younger than me…"

"How old are you then?"

"17."

"Then that means she's as old as me!  I've always wanted a friend my age!"

"Well I'll make she'll go!"

"This is so perfect!!  By the way what's her name?"

"Her name?  Oops, sorry it's Ashley McLane." (Author's Note:  I've never had a last name for her, so this will be her last name.)

"I can't wait to meet her!"  Leena seemed excited Bit decided to ask his question that has been bothering him.

"Why are helping me and Ashley."

"Huh?"

"Well we're extremely poor…And your royalty…I was just curious."

"I can tell by the way you separate the rich and the poor, that the monarchy here sucks!  It's a good thing I decided not to marry Harry."

"You had to marry Prince Harry!!!  He may be royalty bu…"

"Don't say it.  You don't need to…I know."  They sat quiet for a couple of minutes, then burst out laughing.  "Let's go!!!" Leena said as she headed to the entrance, then they left.

******

Harry was gripping his fist so hard that his knuckles were going white.  His eyes were narrowed, he was swearing in his head.

"I'll get my revenge!!  NO ONE disrespects me!!!  And NO ONE steals my girl!!!  You better watch out BIT!!!!!!"

******

Leon, Leena, and Bit piled into a carriage that was supposed to take them to Gallion, but first they were going to stop at Bit's old place to pick up Ashley.  Bit was so excited, he couldn't wait to see Ashley and he's never been in a carriage before.  He kept looking out the window smiling.  Leon and Leena chuckled.

"You act like you've never been in a carriage," Leon said.

"Well for your information I haven't been near a carriage or a horse in my entire life."  Everyone laughed.

Leon started another conversation, "So what's this Ashley like?"

"Well she's really happy all the time, she has surprises everywhere," Bit said fiddling with his silver chain around his neck.

Leena noticed it, "Did she get you that?"  Bit nodded.

"But you said that you were poorer than the poorest.  I hope she didn't steal it," Leon chuckled.

"No…It belonged to my father…she went to the orphanage that we used to go to…Did a couple of chores for the lady and she gave her the necklace…and she gave it to me for my 17th birthday."  Bit was totally zoned out.  Leena got worried quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just so happy.  I'll get to see her for her birthday and maybe even get her something."  Leena smiled, she was glad that he was happy.  She sighed deeply and stared out the window.

******

Ashley was cleaning the floor when someone knocked at the door.  She stood up and began to walk towards the door trying to be quiet just to make sure it wasn't another tax collector.

"Whoops!!"  Her foot had landed on the bar of soap that made her fall and made the soap shoot out, and bounced everywhere knocking over things and making tons of noise.  She winced every time the soap knocked something over.   When everything stopped, she finally got up and dusted herself off.

"No point in hiding now."

****** 

(A few minutes earlier…)

Bit, Leena, and Leon knocked on the door and it was followed by CRASH!!!!  BOOM!!! BANG!!!! and etc.

"What the…" Leon said.  Leena and Leon looked at each other, and then looked at Bit.  He was smiling!

"Uh Bit?  Is this normal?"

Bit smiled wider, "This is probably everyday activity."

*******

Ashley opened the door and the first thing she saw was the fancy clothing.  She fell on her knees.  "I'm sorry if I don't have any money, please don't kick me out!!!  I promise I'll…" She was cut off when the person in front of her got down on his knees and hugged her.

"……." She didn't know who this person was!

"Ashley!  I'm so glad you're here!"

Then it clicked, "BIITT!!!"  She flung her arms around him.  They both got up, and Ashley circled him checking out his clothes.

"How did you get rich!?!"

"No, I'm still poor it's just that we're going to be guests at the castle in Gallion!"

Ashley's eyes sparkled, "I get to go to a castle!  And stay in it!"

Bit nodded, "Yep!"

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!" Ashley finally noticed Leena and Leon.

"Oh Ashley, these are the prince and crown princess of Gallion.  They were very generous to let us come even near their castle."

"You're the crown princess!"  Leena nodded.  "Then you're supposed to marry the prince here."  Leena made a disgusted face.  "I see…" There was a short period of silence.

Bit broke it, "Who cares about that!  It's all in the past!"

Ashley chipped in, "Yeah!"

"Then let's go towards the future!"

"Right princess!"

"Ashley, just call me Leena."

"Anything you say princess!"  Leena sighed and then smiled.  She never had this much fun with people.  And it was just the beginning!

Author's Note:  Sooooo!  What'ya think!?!  This is just getting the story going.  The action starts in the next chapter.  And yes, Ashley is out of character a little.  She isn't supposed to be that goofy, but she'll mature a little bit through out the chapters.  Unless of coarse you like her that way.  I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Ta-ta for now! Please review!


	3. Kidnapped

Disclaimer:  I don't zoids…

Beaten

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3:  Kidnapped

Author's Note:  Thank you all who reviewed me.  I was kinda shocked about how much less of reviews I got for the second chapter.  But I guess that's a part of life.  Anyway, thank again who reviewed me the last chapter, at first I was thinking this chapter wasn't worth writing since no one had reviewed the first to days.  But then a couple of you reviewed.  So thank you…I'll continue just for you all.

(In a basement of a castle.)

"My royal advisors come out and bow before your king!"  Two men came out of the shadows and bowed before the man who had called them.

"…Prince Harry, technically your not a king since you are not married and your father is on the throne right…"

"SILENCE!!!!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now gentlemen, a problem has formed in the past couple days.  We need to form a plan…."Harry let out a evil laugh, making his royal advisors wince at the horrible laugh.

*****

(It had been a couple of days now…)

"Come on!!  Bit please!!  Pretty PPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!!"

"No!  You can go up and sit next to the driver but I want to stay here!"

Ashley pouted, "But I don't want to go alone."

"I'll sit with you," Ashley turned towards Leon.  She smiled brightly and leaned out the window.

"Driver!!  Stop for a second please!!!"  It stopped and Ashley got up from her seat, grabbed Leon's arm and got out.

"Have fun!!!"  Bit yelled after her.

"You too!!!"  Ashley yelled back

Bit flushed a little, "What do you mean!?!"

"You know what I mean!!!!"  Leena giggled.  It was quiet, well if exclude Ashley's loud chatter outside.

"What are we going to do when we get to your kingdom?" asked Bit.

"SHOPPING!!"

"*grumbles* Great.  What for?"

"Well we need to get Ashley some new clothes.  You don't want her to stay in her rags all the time."

"Thank you for being so nice to us."

"All in a days work!"

******

"I can't believe it!  We're going somewhere different than our crummy old house.  Heehee!  Wait!  The tax collectors will come by expecting us to pay our taxes!  Ha I would like to see the look on their faces when the house is empty!"

Leon smiled.  He didn't mind Ashley's loud chatter he kinda enjoyed it.

"Oh and look at that funny man on horse behind us!"

"WHAT!?!"  Leon looked behind them and saw exactly what Ashley said.  The man noticed he was spotted, he whistled and other men on horses started running towards them.

"Oh and look he brought friends!" Ashley said a little too cheerful, Leon's sweat dropped at her remark.

"Driver!  Go faster!!"  The driver did as he was told.  The bandits started to gain on the carriage.  Leon drew his sword getting ready for a fight.  But the carriage stopped suddenly sending Leon flying; Ashley tried to stop him from falling by grabbing his arm, but couldn't.  Instead she fell with him into the ground.  Then quickly got up.

"Are you alright!?!"

"Y…yeah…" Leon turned towards Ashley and for the first time he saw fear in her eyes.

"Get behind me and I'll protect you!"  Leon said.  Ashley quickly did as she was told.  The bandits had already circled around them by now.

"What are we going to do?"  Ashley asked.

"We're going to fight!"

"Is that the first thing that came to your mind?"

"That's the only thing that came to my mind!"

"WATCH OUT!!!"  A bandit swung towards Leon who quickly ducked and started fighting.  Ashley backed away so she wouldn't get hurt, she looked towards the carriage to see Bit come out and start rto help Leon.

"Come here little girl!"  A bandit had gotten away from the fight and started coming towards her.

"Stay away!!" Ashley grabbed a big stick and swung it and hit the guy on the head, knocking him out.  Surprised by her strength she quickly gained her composure.

"Yeah!! That's right!!  Stay down!!"  Another Bandit comes after her again.  She yelped and tried to hit him with the stick but he cut it in half, and she fell to the ground.  She closed her eyes, but heard someone else being struck down.  She opened her eyes.

"Leon!!!  You saved me!!"  She jumped up and gave him a big hug.  She let go of him and surveyed the scene.  Bit was struggling a whole lot, but she noticed the bandits weren't going after the carriage.

"Go and help Bit!!  And I'll go see if Leena is okay!"  He just nodded and ran back into the battle.  Ashley started running towards the carriage but she heard horses hooves getting louder.  She turned around and screamed.

******

Bit was in the heat of battle when he heard someone scream.  He turned around to see Ashley being picked up by one of the bandits on a horse but this one had a black cloak that covered his face.

"Ashley!!"  The bandit on the horse was having trouble with Ashley.  Finally he squeezed his hand on her neck and she went unconscious.  He got out a horn and blew it.  The other bandits stopped fighting and jumped on their horses and rode off.

"NNOOOO!!!! COME BACK!!!"  Bit shouted as the bandits ran off.  He fell to the ground and pounded it with rage.  Leena came out of the carriage and ran over to Bit.

"Don't worry Bit once we get to the castle, I'll send a big search party."

"I should've been there!"

"It wasn't you fault Bit…"

"You right Leena, it was my fault."  Bit and Leena turned towards Leon.  Who was looking at his feet.

"I was right next to her and I left her there.  It's all my fault!!!"  Everyone went quiet, until Leena spoke up.

"Well, you're not going to rescue her by standing around here!"

_…Silence…_

"Geez, well I'm leaving to find Ashley."  Leena remarked.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah we'll come."

*****

The bandit was running fast as he could.  After awhile Ashley started gaining consciousness.

"Woah, where am I?"  She then remembered everything that happened, she immediately stiffened, and looked up at her captor.  She was currently sitting in front of him on the horse.  She couldn't see his face because he had a cloak on, she could only see his eyes.  They were a beautiful crystal blue color.

"What are you going to do to me?"  She asked, you could sense the fear in her voice.

"We were hired to kidnap you.  Now we're just going to hand you over and get our money," the man sadi with a slow, deep voice.

"So you're a mercenary?"

"You could say that."

"But why me?"

"Your full of questions."

"I'm just curious."

"Curiosity will kill you if you let it get to you too much."

"You still need to answer my question, why me?"

"Maybe you should ask the guy who hired us?"

She then went silent as they rode through the forest.  They came up to a campsite, the rider got off and helped Ashley get off.  He tied her hands together and took the other end of the rope in his hand and led Ashley through the campsite.  All the bandits were looking at her; she scooted closer to the rider.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you," the rider assured her.

"Then why do they keep staring at me?"

"Cause you're a prisoner."

They walked up to a tent, and walked inside.  Another cloaked figure was inside, but it was smaller than the rider.

"Mission complete," the rider said, the other cloaked figure turned around and Ashley realized that it was a woman.  A woman was the leader of these bandits; Ashley was very impressed that she could lead a group of bandits.

"Nice work, we'll meet tomorrow at the exchange point."  The rider saluted and left taking Ashley with him.  They walked to another ten.  In the middle was a pole.  The rider tied Ashley to it with her hands behind her back this time.  Another person came in.

"You!  Stay on guard," the rider told him.  He nodded and walked outside.  Then the rider left leaving Ashley alone and scared.

******

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking Ashley awake.

"Wha!?!"

"Come on you have to get up!"  Ashley blinked trying to focus; she then jumped a little.  The rider was kneeling in front of her and was untying her a little.

"Come with me."  He tugged on the rope forcing her to follow him.  They walked to the front of the campsite and waited.  Ashley is impatient person at times like these.  There was a beat of hooves and a bunch of horses with soldiers.  Then a carriage showed up; it stopped in front of them.  Then someone she recognized stopped out of the carriage.

"Prince Harry!!!!" Yes indeed it was him.  Ashley started to shaking.  The rider realized that she was shaking and narrowed his eyes at Prince Harry.

"Ahh!  Let's see," Harry walked up to Ashley, "You fools this is not the crown princess of Gallion!"

The rider spoke, "Well she fits the description you gave us.  Red hair, around the age of 16, and she was the only girl at the scene."

Harry smiled, "You must be Ashley.  I've heard so much about you from Bit.  This is even better!  Thank you sir.  And here's your money."  A soldier threw a heavy bag of money in front of the rider's feet.  He picked it and gave the rope that had Ashley's hands tied together at one end to Harry.  Ashley turned towards the rider giving a pleading look.  He didn't say anything but his eyes said a mouthful.  Ashley relaxed a little bit but tensed up when Harry tugged on the rope making her fall to the ground.

"Hey!:  Ashley shouted.

"Don't worry, I've got plans for you!" Harry tried his evil laugh again.  Everyone winced even the rider.

"Let's go!"  Harry pulled the rope again forcing Ashley up.  She gave the rider one last look.  She looked into his crystal blue eyes again until she was yanked into the carriage.

Author's Note:  Sorry it so long!

Phoenix:  Geez, it's about time!!  Spider webs were starting to form in this room!

Crystal: *A huge vein popped on her head* If you criticize me one more tie I swear!

Phoenix:  At least it didn't take you ten chapters to get the action going.

Crystal:  OUT!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix:  Ahh!!!!!! *Gets thrown out of the room and the door slammed behind him*

Crystal:  Sometimes I wonder how we're related.  Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't take that long.  It really depends on how much schoolwork I have to do.

Crystal of Psyche signing out!


	4. Searching

Disclaimer:  Don't own zoids…

Beaten

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4:  Searching

Author's Note: *Groans* Today…….at school……….I had a test in every class except for one.  You wanna know how many that is…Let's see let me count….Health…..Science…..English……HONORS World Civ……Bible…….and that's it.  I know that I failed the honors history test.  Now I have to take it over.  *sighs deeply* Well thank you for reviewing my last chapter guys.  Here's your chapter.

Phoenix:  Jeez what's wrong with you?

Crystal:  Pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee, Phoenix.  Not today.  I need to get my brain functioning properly.

Phoenix:  What brain?

Crystal:  Hardy harr harr………

Bit, Leena, and Leon had just arrived at the castle and got out of their carriage.  Outside the castle was a kid a couple years younger than Bit, or Leena, he had spiky black hair.  They all walked up to him.

Leena spoke, "Jamie, there's an emergency here!  You see I invited Bit Cloud," she pointed to Bit, "To come and stay with us."

Leon finished the rest, "He had brought a friend. Bandits attacked us and she was kidnapped; her name is Ashley McLane.  She has long red hair and green eyes.  I'll give you a better description later.  Go and form a search party!"  Jamie bowed to them and ran off, Bit was confused.

"What is that kid going to do about the situation?  He's so young."

Leena answered, "He's very smart for his age.  When I become queen I'm going to make him one of my royal advisors."

"You think he can handle it?"

"Without a doubt."

"*Ahem* Excuse me," Leon walked past them, "I was thinking and I might have a clue to where Ashley is…….so I'm going to check it out."

"I'll come too!"

"No Bit!  I think you need to stay here and protect Leena."

"Why?"

"Because she might be next.  I think they tried to capture her.  But since Ashley and Leena kinda look alike it was easy to get them mixed up."

"How is that possible?  I know our hair color is the same and our age is pretty close, that's about it," Leena stated.

Leon smiled, "How many people know exactly how you look.  It's not everyday you meet the crown princess of Gallion."

"He does have a point Leena."

"Yeah, I guess so.  But are you sure you know what your doing?" Leena asked.

"Like I said it is just a hunch."  Leon walked off to the stables leaving Leena and Bit behind.

"Come on, let's go inside," Leena said as she took Bit's hand and led him into the castle.

*******

Leon walked into the stable and picked his best horse.  It was a beautiful black stallion with one white sock on his right hoof.

"Hey buddy," the responded by horse nudged Leon with his nose.  "Sorry I don't have any treats today, but I need your help on a mission.  You up to it?"  The horse nodded his head.  "Good boy, I knew I could count on you."  He then led the horse out of the stable, hopped on and rode off.

******

Leena paced through her room.  She was worried about everything.  Leon had left days ago, Bit didn't any sleep.  People could tell.  She walked over to the window and looked down below in the courtyard.  Bit and Jamie were training together with swords.  She could tell that Bit was determined to master the training.

Leena was worried about hi, growing too cold.  So she had a plan.

******

Bit and Jamie came into the castle sweaty and tired.

"See ya tomorrow Jamie!"

"Yeah same here, I just wanna say that you're the fastest learner."

"Well your not bad yourself for your age."

"Thanks, bye Bit!" Jamie walked down the corridor while Bit went in the opposite direction.  Down the hall he spotted Leena and walked over to her.

"Hey Leena."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"……."

"What's wrong?"

"…….."

"Come on Leena you can tell me anything."

"Can you take a walk with me?"

"I guess…" she started for the door, while Bit followed her.  She led him outside.  They walked in silence for a while.  Leena was trying to figure out what to say in her mind.  She finally stopped and he turned to face her.

"Bit?  Can you promise me something?"

"Sure…What is it?"

She clung to his arm, "Please don't change!!!  If you do then…then…"

Bit put her hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, I won't change."  Leena looked at him with teary eyes.  Leena's tears surprised him.  And was even more surprised when she threw her arms around him and hugged him.  HE didn't what else to do except for wrapping his arms around the crying girl.  After a while Leena stopped crying but didn't let go of Bit.

"Bit?"

"Don't worry I'll keep my promise." Bit leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, making Leena blush.  He then let go of her and she did the same.

"Bi…"

Bit put a finger up to her lips, "Shhh, I made my promise.  Now let's go inside before we catch a cold." Bit took Leena's hand and both walked inside the castle.

******

"This is the fifth village we've been to and nobody has a clue to where Harry is!"  Leon sighed, and the he was riding grunted.

"Yeah we'll rest here," Leon got off the horse, tied him up, and walked into a pub to get information.

"What could I do fer ya?"  The bartender asked.

"You could tell me if there had been anything suspicious."

"Well," the man scratched his head, "That guy over there," the man pointed to a cloaked figure in the corner of the pub, "He walked in here a few days ago.  He's had a few drinks here and there.  Other than that he just sits there all day."

"Hmmm…"Leon walked over to the guy.  He looked up.  His dark cloak wrapped around him concealing his identity.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew about a girl being kidnapped?"

The man lowered his head, "Yes."

"How?"

"Cause I'm the one who kidnapped her."  Leon quickly drew his sword.

"Tell me something!  Did she have long red hair and green eyes!?!"

"Those beautiful green eyes, I took a glance at them before I handed her over."

"To who!?!"

"The prince I hate most…Prince Harry!"  Leon couldn't move. He was in shock.

"Why did you give her to Harry!?!"

"Cause I'm a mercenary."

"Do you know what you've done!?!"

"Yes."

Leon remained speechless; he tried to speak.  His mouth was moving but words were not coming out of his mouth.

"But!" The man spoke, "I was going to rescue her.  Care to join me?"  Leon's furrowed and he nodded.

"Good, let's leave now!"  The man got up from his seat and walked out, Leon followed.  They walked outside jumped on their horses and rode off.

******

Ashley didn't stop glaring at Harry as she sat across from him in the carriage.

"It's no use staring at me like that," Harry stated in a snotty manner.

"Why do you hate Bit so much?  He took all those whippings for you."

"Cause he stole my girl!!!!!"

"What?"

"Leena was supposed to marry me!!  And Bit came along and screwed everything up!!!"

"NO!!  You want to know why she didn't marry you!?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes "Enlighten me!"

"She didn't want to marry you because you're a selfish, pig headed, no brain buffoon!!!!!!"  Ashley literally screamed out.

Harry blinked, "That is the first time that anyone has insulted me that!"

"I assure you…….It won't be the last.  Now let me go!!!"  (Author's Note:  Yeah I know, got those last three lines from the movie _The Princess Bride._)

"No I'm supposed to marry the princess of Gallion and I WILL marry the princess!"

"BUT you have a problem!!!!  I'm not the princess!!!"

"Really…….I couldn't tell."

"WHAT!?!"

"Like the bandits say…you do sorta look like Leena."

"There is NO WAY I'm going to marry you!!!  You can't make me!!!"

"Don't worry I'll find a way."

"……"

"Enjoy this ride while you can," Harry looked out the window smiling.

Author's Note:  Wellll……I'm not sure.  I'm still depressed about school.  But I'm getting better.  To make things worse I'm going through a writer's block.  Can you guys do me a favor?  Can you give me some ideas so that I can get out of my writer's block?

Phoenix:  One question.

Crystal: *grumbles* Fine….

Phoenix:  Who's the cloaked man?

Crystal: *grins for the first time in a long time* you have to guess!!!  I'll give you a hint he's in the real show!!!


	5. Findings

Disclaimer:  Don't own zoids…

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: Findings

Author's Note:  Sorry to all those who really like this story.  But I'm going through another one of that writer's block.  This isn't supposed to be that long, but long enough to be called a story.  In this chapter you find out who the cloaked man is!  On with the story.

Leon and the cloaked man have been walking their horses for a couple hours now.  After a while Leon had finally spoke up.

"Let's get a few things straight!"

"Alright."

"The girl that you took is a friend of mine!"

"Really?"

"What was that about!?!" Leon yelled.

"Are you sure that she's just a friend?"  Leon stayed silent as he went on, "Believe me I wouldn't have kidnapped her if I knew that you care for her so much."

"HEY!!!!  I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GRILLING YOU!!!!!!………………..Is it really that obvious?"

"Even a blind man can see it."

"Since we're going on this journey together, I need to know your name."

(Author's Note:  HERE IT COMES!!!!!)

"I can see that I'm at a dead end, very well………….it's Brad." (Author's Note: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  Whoever thought it was him them give your self a pat on the back!!)

"Okay Brad, my name is Leon Tauros."

Brad smirked, "I'm honored to have royalty traveling with me."

"Don't you start that!!!!!" Leon gritted through his teeth.

"Now that that's over, we need to back to the bandit's hideout.  From there we're going to track down where Harry's carriage went."  Leon nodded, agreeing with this plan.

******

Ashley paced in her so-called prison; she ran up to the window and looked out.  She was in the tallest tower of some castle she didn't recognize.  She looked down and her eyes widened.  She was **really** high up.

"My dear princess how are you this morning?"  She turned to see Harry at the door, smiling.  She scowled.

"I feel like Rapunzel trapped up in the tower by the ugly bad guy!"

"How dare you talk to your fiancé like that!!!"

"Whose says I'm gonna marry you!?!?!  Leona and Bit will come to save me and kick your ass out of this world!!!!"

Harry threw his head back and laughed, "They will never survive getting here!!!"  With that Harry left the room still laughing his stupid little head off.  Ashley looked out the window, her eyes very serious for one of the first times in her life.

"Then I will have to go to them!"

******

Bit sat against a big oak and staring at the clouds.  He had become very good with the sword by now, but that didn't matter he missed Ashley very much.

"Bit?" He turned his slightly seeing Leena in the corner of his eye.

"Come sit down," he said as he moved his sword to the other side to make room.  Leena sat next to him.  Bit noticed she was wearing a fighting outfit instead of one of those dresses princess' wears.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes I am, and I was wandering if you wanted to come along too?"

A small smile tugged at Bit's lips, "Your staying here."

"Oh come on Bit, I wanna find Ashley!  It's been over a week since Leon left!"

"If Leon found out that we left the castle then he would rip me into pieces."

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure he doesn't."

"That still won't stop him from trying,

"I thought you wanted to find Ashley."

"……I do."  Leena looked at his eyes.  She has always been amazed at his beautiful turquoise eyes.  She snapped out of her trance when he closed his eyes and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

Bit looked at Leena and extended his hand to her, "Let's go."

Author's Note:  I know it's short, but people had been e-mailing me asking when the next chapter was coming up.  I'm just going through some tough times at finding ideas for any of my stories.  So I hope you like this one, and please review!  You guys really encourage me to right more, and if you review me a lot I'll probably get the next chapter up sooner!

Well by for now! *Bows and runs off*


	6. Losses

Disclaimer:  I don't own, so you don't sue.

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6: Losses

Author's Note:  Just had a break through guys!  So I'm not out of my writer's block!  I seem to get a lot of those don't I?

Ashley carefully slid down the tower wall clinging to the sheets that she had made into a rope.  But she found something very hard to do.  The shoes that she was wearing were no good for climbing.  Harry had made her dress into something fit for a princess.  She had no objections to beautiful clothing.

"AHH!"  Her left foot slipped and her shoe came off.  She watched it fall to the ground.

"Oh no!  I'm out of sheets!"  She looked down and noticed that she wasn't even half way down.  She saw one of those tent-like things and attempted faith.  She wiggled her other shoe off.  And started climbing down the wall without clinging to the sheet.

_'Good thing, me and Bit would climb out the window on the third floor in the orphanage.' _She thought to herself, as she continued to climb down the endless tower.  When she had a quarter of it left she slipped once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  She screamed all the way down until she landed on the tent.  But instead of plowing threw it she landed on it and she rolled off it onto the ground.  She stood up, and brushed herself off.  She started to walk shakily out the gates.

*******

Bit, Leena, and Jamie rode quietly through the forest on horses.  Finally Jamie spoke up.

"Guys thanks for letting me come!"

Leena smiled at him, "Don't worry, we need all the help we can get!"  Bit didn't seem fazed by the conversation going on.  Leena was starting to get worried that he wouldn't keep her promise.

"Yo Bit where are we going!?!" Jamie yelled to get his attention.

"To find Ashley."

"Yeah….right…….And how are going to do that?"

"To look for her." Jamie's sweat dropped.  He could not get a decent conversation going with this guy.  He looked over to Leena and shrugged.  Leena gave a determined face and rode up next to Bit.

"Bit?"

"Yeah."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE BIT TALK TO US!!!!!!!!!"

A little surprised at Leena's out burst, he stared at her, "Whoa Leena cool it!  I'm just trying to figure out where to go.  We're kinda walking into a field full of booby traps with a blind fold covering our sight."

Leena huffed, "At least you gave a full sentence."  Bit sighed and kept his eyes focused on the path in front of them.  For some reason he felt like they were being watched.

*******

Ashley stumbled through the forest area that she had been traveling in for the past two hours.  She kept on stubbing her toes on roots or something.  She looked behind her and saw the tower far off in the distance.  She smiled to herself.

_'HA!  Take that Harry!  I wish I could be there to see your face!  I'm coming home Leon!' _She thought proudly, but she didn't see the root in front her.  Her foot got caught underneath and she went tumbling down, rolling down the hill.

THUD! She had hit her head on a rock and lost consciousness.  A couple a shadows loomed over her body.

******

Bit didn't take his eyes off the forest around.  Now he was certain, that something was out there.  And to make matters worse Leena and Jamie doesn't have a clue of its existence.  Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves.

"LOOK OUT!!!!"  Bit jumped off his horse towards Leena and knocked her to the ground.  Leena watched her horse run off, and where the horse was was about fifteen arrows stuck in the ground.

"Whoa, thanks Bit," Leena said in disbelief.  Bit got off of her quickly, picked her up, and drew his sword.  He looked from the left and right, and all around.  He was waiting for something.

"Bit what is it?"  Jamie said as he was now next to Bit with his sword drawn.  Leena stood behind the two men.  Suddenly an arrow went flying through the air towards them.  Bit moved his foot slightly avoiding the arrow only by a few inches.  Suddenly people in dark clothes jumped out of nowhere and started attacking.

"Jamie you take the ones on your side!"  Bit shouted as he engaged in combat.

"Right!"  Leena backed up against a tree hopefully getting out peoples way.  She didn't know how to fight, and she doesn't even have a weapon.  She felt hopeless.  Bit was in the heat of battle, but something had caught his eye.  In a tree was a person with a bow, it was strung and was about to be shot.  Bit followed the aim of the weapon.

"LEENA!!!!!"  Bit had lunged in front of just in time for the arrow to go straight through his shoulder.  He fell to the ground and quickly got up but fell to one knee because of the pain.

"BIT!!!"  Leena cried out as she saw him in pain.  She ran to him, thankfully the bandits had retreated.  After Bit saw that all of them were gone he fell on his back and cried out in pain.

"It hurts," he gritted through his teeth.  Leena ran to his side and looked at his wound.  The area around the wound was stained with blood.

"You took the arrow for me, it was supposed to hit me but you blocked for with your own body," Leena stuttered softly her eyes starting to get watery.

Bit noticed that she was about to cry, he put a hand on her cheek, "I would risk my life to save your own."  Leena had burst into tears, and hugged Bit.

She let go of him and sat on her knees, "Take off your shirt we need to get that wound cleaned and bandaged." There was a hint of red on her face as she said this to him.  He blushed slightly to.

"Uh guys, " They looked at Jamie who was feeling uncomfortable around the two at the time, "I'm going to try to find the horses."  He ran off to look for the horses.

Leena turned to face Bit and motioned for him to take off his shirt.  He lifted it but had trouble around his shoulder.  After he got it off, Leena couldn't help but to noticed his muscular chest.  She quickly focused her mind on the arrow.

"This is going to hurt."

He nodded, and closed his eyes, "Do it."  Leena took hold of the arrow and yanked it out.  Bit let out a big grunt and Leena was helping him lay on his back.  He was losing consciousness but he was trying to stay awake.

Leena put her hand on his head, "Go to sleep.  Don't worry, it's better if you don't feel the pain."  Bit eyes slowly closed.  Leena smiled to herself and began bandaging the wounded warrior.

******

She slowly opened her eyes; her sight was blurry at first, and then looked around.  She was in a tent of some sort.  She saw a man, looking at a few things on the other side of the room.  His messy brown hair was covering his face, She felt her head; there was a bandage on it.

The young man noticed that she was up and walked over to her, "Hey, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts." She said as she rubbed her head, her long red hair got in the way.

"Well after hitting my head on a rock I would think that my head would be throbbing too." He smiled slightly, but it faded when she didn't smile, she only looked at him with confused green eyes, "what's your name?"

"I don't know…."

His maroon eyes widened slightly, "Do you remember anything?"

"Gallion…that's it, just that name."

"Well Gallion is a city far from here, maybe that's where you live."

"I don't know."

"Well, you need a name, let's see.." he thought for a second then snapped his fingers, "How about Shiko?"

"That's sound cool what does it mean?" 'Shiko' said with excitement in her eyes.

"Rock."

"Oh…….OH I GET IT!" She said pointing to her bandaged head.  He nodded smiling.

"By the way my name is Raiko."

"Nice to meet you."

"Don't worry Shiko I'll take care of you."

Author's Note:  Another short chapter…….*grumble*……….OH WELL!!  I hope you like this one!  Especially that B/L moment too!  And to tell you that the girl that lost her memory was Ashley, just to let the people who didn't know that.  Please Review!!!!!!!!


	7. New Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own zoids…………..

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7: New Memories

Author's Note:  IT FEELS GOOD TO HAVE THE COMPUTER BACK!!!!!!!  Sorry about the long wait, BUT this time I have a good excuse…….

Phoenix: Simple she got grounded.

Crystal: I was getting to that!

Phoenix: Crystal all the readers are giving death glares if you don't get the story going again.

Crystal: Oh really? *Looks around and noticing all the angry readers with knives and guns and etc.* Your right…….Okay here's the 7th chapter.

Jamie dragged himself through the forest, "Man!  I can't believe I got lost!"  He had been walking around for hours, but no sign of humanity anywhere.  Suddenly he heard the sounds of horses.

"I'm saved!" He ran towards the sound, and when he came onto a path he noticed a guy on a horse with a dark cloak, his long brown hair flowing down his back.  He looked down at Jamie.

"Who are you!?!?!" Jamie jumped a few feet back.

"Jamie" (Author's Note:  Damn I forgot his last name!)

"Jamie?" Jamie looked behind the first guy and noticed someone else.

"LEON!!!!" Yep Leon Tauros! (Author's Note: My here ^ . ^)

"Jamie what are you doing here?"

"I was with Bit and Leena, we got attacked, and I got lost, and Bit's..." Jamie shut his mouth with his hand, before he knew it Leon eyes narrowed.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

"WA…WAIT!!!!!  IT'S NOT BIT'S FAULT!!!!"

"HE PROMISED ME THAT HE WOULDN'T LEAVE THE CASTLE!!!!"

"I have a feeling that this Bit was not involved in it," Brad said, Jamie looked at him amazed by his calmness.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"Brad, that's all you need to know."

"Okay, Leon!"

"Yeah!" He was still pretty pissed off about Leena being in the wilderness.

"Bit got an arrow in his shoulder, and I had to run off to find the horses, and I got lost."

"Well, there's one of your horses," Brad said pointing to a direction.  Jamie squinted his eyes, and noticed in the trees was indeed his horse.  He turned back to Brad for a second before running to catch the horse.

"I hate you." Brad chuckled at the comment.

*******

Bit started to gain consciousness, we slowly his eyes, and noticed a form at the side of him.  He smiled at the sleeping form of Leena Tauros next to him.  He slipped away from her, carefully not to wake her up, and examined his shoulder.

While he was examining his shoulder he didn't know that Leena was waking up as well, "Bit?"

"Hmm," He looked behind him, "Good morning Leena or is it still afternoon."

"I don't know, how's your shoulder?" She said pointing to his wound.

"Fine, you did a nice job at cleaning it up."

Leena blushed, "Well you're the one that saved me from it."

"But afterwards it was you who saved me," Bit smiled one of those amazing smiles that he does, making Leena blush more.  He took a few steps forward and looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Looking for a horse…. There's one!"  He jogged over into the bushes for a minute and came back with one of the horses.

"Where's the other one?"

"It must have run off, we'll have to share."

Leena's face got even redder, "Oh, Okay."  Bit hopped on the horse and held out to Leena.  She accepted it and hopped on behind Bit.  She wrapped her arms around his waist so that she wouldn't fall off.

*****

Shiko was trying to string her bow and arrows, but it didn't seem to work out.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" She threw it on the ground and folded her arms.  Someone from behind her picked up the arrows and bow, and walked over to her.

"Ya know, you need patience to handle these types of things."

"Raiko I can't get it!  I've been at for days!"  He walked next to her and put the bow in her hands and took out an arrow.

"Let's see how far you are?" Shiko made a face then sighed.  She tried to string it but instead of the arrow shooting forward, the bow shot forward.

She turned to Raiko and put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer, "Well?"

"You need a lot of work."

"Humph thanks for your sympathy."  Raiko laughed and put the bow once again into Shiko's hands.  He then took out an arrow and placed into the bow and took her hands and placed it the proper way.

"That's the right way," he whispered in her ear.  He let go and walked off, while Shiko stared at his retreating figure.

*****

ZOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!  "BULL'S EYE!!!!!  AGAIN!!!!!"  Shiko jumped up and down with excitement.  This would be the tenth time she got the arrow to get the arrow in the little spot in the center, she couldn't wait to brag to Raiko.   She noticed Raiko coming towards her while in a serious thinking state.

"Rai!!!" He looked up at the sound of his new nickname that Shiko had given him; he walked faster towards her.

"Hey Shiko I need you to follow me."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise and close your eyes."  Shiko gave him a pouty face and then reluctantly closed her eyes.  Raiko started leading her to the surprise, after a while Shiko had to question.

"Where are you taking me?" she giggled.

"Okay now open your eyes."  She opened her eyes to find her elders.

"What's going on?" she asked.  The eldest elder stepped forward.

"Young Shiko, all the others and I have been wondering for quite some time if you would be our leader."

She gasped, "You mean like the chief?"  Everyone nodded; she turned towards Raiko who also nodded.

"You're the only one that has this type of ability."

She turned back to the elder, "But Raiko is a much better selection than me!"  

Raiko put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry if you need any help than just ask.  So are you going to be out leader?"  Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer.  Shiko fiddled with her long red hair that was now in one braid.

"I'll do it!"  Everyone looked relieved.  The Eldest walked in front of her.

"You look so much like our belated leader Kieran."

"I do?"

"Yes but she past away about 15 years ago."

"Did she have any relatives?"

"Yes, I was her father, and Raiko is her son."  Shiko turned towards Raiko with a shocked expression.

Raiko replied, "I was 5 when my mother died, she died shortly after giving birth to my younger sister."

"Are you saying that you think that I'm Kieran's daughter?" Shiko asked in disbelief.  Everyone nodded.

"You look exactly like my daughter, and the babe also had emeralds as eyes, she got that from her father.  You also have the emeralds in those eyes of yours." The elder explained.

"But what happened to me after Kieran died?"

"Your father took you with him.  We never heard from him since."

Raiko hugged Shiko from behind, "But now my little sister is back!"

"Yes!  And now for the crowning of our new leader!"  The elder took something out of his cloak and placed it around Shiko's forehead. (Author's Note: It's hard to explain. *shrugs*)  In the center was a dazzling jewel, a sapphire.

Everyone started to bow, the elder bowed a little in front of her.  She turned towards Raiko who bowed.  Shiko looked around at all the people bowing, "I will do my best to help all of you.  My family," she whispered the last part.  Raiko walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  Shiko smiled back.  _'My family.'_

Author's Note:  Ta-DDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!   I don't know about you but things are starting to get confusing!!  AHH!!!!!  I'm the author, that doesn't sound good.  Well Hopefully things will start to clear up.  I kinda getting sick of them always looking for each other.  Maybe soon they will all be together again…hopefully…

Please Review!! *runs off giggling insane*


	8. Solutions?

Disclaimer: Don't own the original zoid characters

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8: Solutions?

Author's Note:  THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!  I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM!!!!!  AND I WANT TO ESPECIALLY THANK CHAD AND TEEFA85 AND ECLIPSEKLUTZ!!!!  YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WITH ME FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!  If I forgot anyone please tell me!

Shiko stared at her appearance in the mirror.  Her head was wrapped up in a cloth hiding the color of her hair; only her bangs were visible.  She wore pants because it's a lot easier to fight with.  She put on a big cloak that was covering the bottom half of your face.  (Author's Note:  If you've ever seen _Rurouni__Kenshin_Shiko is wearing Shura's outfit.)

"What are you hiding?"  Shiko turned around and saw Raiko leaning against the wall.

"It's just that…I don't know why, but one of the reasons is that I'm a girl and the enemy would think I'm weak."

"But that's obviously not true, you could kick any guy's but in this tribe…Well except for me!"

Shiko giggled, "My all mighty brother!"  They both laughed until someone outside from outside came in.

"Shiko we have some prisoners that we caught sneaking around our camp."

"All right!  Show me where they are."  The three of them walked out.

*****

"And here I am thinking why in the world did a bandit lead us into a trap?"

"Leon if I led you in a trap then why would I be tied up right next to you!?!"

"Guys this is not the time to be arguing!"

"SHUT UP JAMIE!!!" Leon and Brad both shouted.

Jamie sighed, _'So much for trying to be peace maker.'_ The three men were tied around a pole waiting for what they feared the worst……..the unknown.  (Author's note:  *Phoenix falls over anime style, while Crystal giggles*)

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"  All of them looked up and saw two figures standing in the doorway.  They figured out instantly that the smaller figure was the one in authority.

"Who are you!?!"  Leon demanded.  The person went down on one knee and looked Leon straight into his eyes.  He was startled at the person's bright green eyes.

"The real question is who are you?"

"……Leon Tauros." He could tell that his captor's eyes widened slightly.

"Shiko what's wrong?" The other man said from behind.

Shiko got up, "Nothing, it just seemed like that name was familiar.  Like I heard it before."

"You need some rest."

"Thanks I will."  Leon noticed that it was a girl with red hair and green eyes.  His hope rose.

"Ashley…" he said quietly.  Shiko turned towards him.

"Ashley?  Whose that?"

"It's you.  Ashley what happened to you?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, my name is Shiko.  I think you got me confused with someone else."

She left leaving Leon with his thoughts,_ 'I know it's her!  I just know it!'_

******

Bit and Leena had been traveling for what it seemed like hours.  Finally they came up to a camp.   When they got inside, Bit hopped off the horse and then helped Leena down.  They walked over to the main tent, and stepped inside.

"Hello?  Is anyone here?" Bit asked.

"Yes, come in."  The two of them walked in and there stood the leader of this camp.  It was female, but you couldn't tell who she was.  All they knew was that she had pink eye color.

"We're sorry for bothering you but we're looking for a few people," Leena said trying to get on her good side.

"It's quite all right, please sit down."  They sat down on the floor.  "So who are you looking for?"

"Some friends of ours.  Jamie, he a bit younger than us, black hair, tanned skin."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him."

"Well, then there's Leon Tauros.  He's tall and has brown hair.  His horse he was riding was a black stallion."

The woman thought for a while then said, "Yes, he came in here not to long ago looking for someone also."

"Where did he go?" Bit asked relieved that they were actually getting somewhere.

"I think they headed towards the land owned by the Talin tribe."

"Ah great I heard that they have a really tight security system.  They're everywhere in that area.  My bet is that they got captured."

"That's most likely the answer," the woman said.

Bit stood up, "Thanks for everything."  He was about to leave when the woman stood up.

"Wait I want to go with you!"

"Why?"

"A friend of mine was with your friend I wanna help him."

Bit nodded his head, "Okay, but we're going to need your name."

"It's Naomi, Naomi Flugal (SP?)," Naomi removed her cloak; she had kinda spiky red hair that went down to her shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you Naomi, my name is Leena Tauros and that's Bit Cloud," Leena said shaking Naomi's hand.

"Come on you two, we have to go before something bad happens," Bit said as he walked out the tent.

*****

_…Later that night…_

 Shiko rolled around in trying to get some sleep.  But it was no use.  She couldn't get that guy out of her mind.  _'What's wrong with me!  I've never met him my life!  Or have I?……..I need to get some fresh air.'_

She grabbed her cloak on the way out, and put it on so she didn't catch a cold.  She walked and walked until she found herself in front of the prisoner's tent.  She walked inside and saw the three men still tied to the pole.  Two of them were asleep, but the one known as Leon was awake.

"You came back."

Shiko hesitated then sat in front of him Indian style, "Couldn't sleep." She stated simply.

"Me neither."  There was silence for a long time.

"Tell me about this Ashley person."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

Leon sighed, "Well, she's one of the most amazing person I met in my entire life.  Wherever she goes there's always happiness.  She can make the dimmest situation the brightest.  Her beauty is remarkable too.  Everything about her is perfect."

Shiko listened very closely, "What happened to her?"

"One of the most selfish man in the world kidnapped her," he stated with another sigh.  When he said that an image of Harry Champ appeared in her head, she quickly shook it away.

"And?"

"And I've been looking for her since."

"Are you in love with this girl?

"Falling." Shiko's eyes widened.  _He's in love with her and he thinks Ashley is me; this is all too weird,_ Shiko thought.

Leon looked up into her eyes, "Why are you hiding behind that cloak?"

Shiko hesitated, "I'm not sure.  I feel the need to hide my face."

"Can I see your face?"

Shiko stood up, "No!!!  I shouldn't be in here!!!  I shouldn't even be talking with you!!!"  She quickly left leaving Leon alone.

"Ashley…. Have I found you at last?"

*****

Shiko stormed out the of the tent and went back to her own.  She threw off her cloak and sat on her bed.

"Couldn't sleep?"  She jumped at the sound of the voice to see Raiko at the entrance.

"Rai!  You scared me!"

"Sorry bout that." He sat next to her on the bed.

"What's up," she asked nervously.  He looked at her.

"Maybe you are this Ashley person that those people say you are."

"No way!  That one guy said that he loved her, who could love someone like me."

"A lot of people could, you haven't most of the guys in camp.  Most of them have a thing for you."

"But this is love Raiko."

"I still think you try to remember your past, they might be right."  Shiko sighed deeply and leaned on Raiko's shoulder.  He put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"Don't worry.  Whatever you decide I'll be there to back you all the way."

"Thanks Rai." 

Author's Note:  Yay another chapter done!!!!!!!  We're getting to the end folks!!!!


	9. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own zoids……drat it!

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9:  Misunderstandings

Author's Note:  Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!  And this is to Poetry-Freak, I'm sorry but I don't have any ideas for you!!!  But if any come up I'll e-mail you!!!!!  Aren't you all proud of me!!!!!  I didn't waste much time getting the next chapter up!!!!!!!!

Phoenix:  Isn't your Health Project due tomorrow?

Crystal: SO!!!

Phoenix:  And you haven't even started it?

Crystal:  ………….so……..

Phoenix: *sigh* just finish this chapter so you can work on your project.

Crystal: OK!!!

Raiko was practicing with the sword with Shiko when a soldier and another man came up.  Shiko and Raiko stopped what they were doing and looked at the soldier for an explanation.

"Sir!  This man says he's a messenger from the Champ region!"

Shiko nodded her head at the man, "Speak!"

The man bowed, "My name is Sebastian, one of the advisors of the King.  I have come to warn you of the local bandits in the area.  They plan on attacking and showing no mercy.  Not even to women and children.  They plan to wipe out your entire clan."

Raiko's blood boiled, he couldn't stand when people do that type of thing, "Thank you, you may go!"

As the man disappeared Shiko turned to Raiko, "What should we do?"

"Plan to defend our tribe!"

******

Bit, Leena, and Naomi were closing in on the Talin territory when they spotted a man on the side of the road.  He looked injured in a way.  Leena jumped of her horse and ran over to the guy, Naomi following close behind, Bit stayed on his horse.  Something about this guy…seemed familiar.

"Are you alright?" Leena asked, she kneeled next to him, as he looked up.

"Yes I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath."

"What happened?" Naomi asked, standing next to Leena who was on one knee.

"My name is Benjamin, I was a prisoner in the Talin camp, I escaped with my life."

Leena's eyes widened, "Wait!  Was there anyone else with you?"

"Yes there was.  Three young men.  I don't know if they escaped or not."  Leena and Naomi's eyes widened, and looked at Bit.  He had his eyes closed, but opened them quickly.

"Naomi do you think we could borrow some of your men!?!"

"Yes!  They will be willing to fight to revenge Brad's life!"

"Good then, cause we're going into battle!"  Somehow during Bit's pep talk Benjamin disappeared.  He quickly ran through the forest and finally stopped at what looked like a spring.

"Your late Benjamin."  Benjamin smirked.

"I'm sooo sorry I can't be perfect like you Sebastian."

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR SCOWBLING!!  Did you get the job done!"  Boomed the voice of Harry Champ.  Both men bowed and reported.

"All clear!!"

"Without any trouble!"

"Good!!" Harry started the laugh again, making Benjamin and Sebastian cringe.

*****

"What's going on out there?" Jamie asked as they saw a bunch of people running around outside.

"They're preparing for a fight," Brad stated simply.  Leon looked worried.

"I got a bad feelings about all this."

******

At dawn, two mighty armies stood facing each other ready to fight.  Shiko was in the front and right beside her was her faithful brother Raiko.  On the other side, Bit stood in front with Naomi and Leena on both sides of him.  They stood like that for a good deal of time until finally…

"CHARGE!!!!!" Bit and Shiko shouted at the same time.  The armies lunged forth at each other, forced each other in vicious combat.  Three figures stood on the high cliff over-hanging the battle.

"Everything is going perfectly," Harry Champ said quietly to himself.

"Your truly the best," said Sebastian bowing to Harry.

"There is no one greater than you," Benjamin said doing the same as Sebastian.

*****

Leon, Brad, and Jamie tried desperately to get out of their ropes.

"It's no use," sighed Jamie.

"We've got to keep trying!" Leon shouted.

"Leon see if you could reach my knife on my belt," Brad said.

"Right!" Leon reached with all his might, he was just inches shorter, but he kept getting closer, and closer, and closer……

******

~*~From Shiko's view~*~

Shiko was using her daggers for a while making good process through out the battle. After a while she decided to use her bow, she shot a bunch of people down, and then she felt someone coming from behind her.  She swiftly turned around and had an arrow loaded and ready.  But there was a problem.  The man had a sword at her neck, while her arrow was ready to shoot into his neck.  They both stood there studying each other.

The man standing in front of her had wild blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and not too heavy armor so he could move swiftly.  They both stood there.  Shiko was getting images in her head and trying her hardest to block them out.  This was too important to idle on the past.

~*~From Bit's view~*~

He was doing pretty well just a couple scratches here and there, but the battle was going nowhere.  They were both equally strong.  He noticed one small warrior take down a lot of Naomi's men really quickly.  He figured that if he beat that warrior then the battle would be won.

Bit ran through the crowd to get to the warrior, just when he was going to strike, the warrior turned around swiftly and pressed its arrow into Bit's throat.  Luckily, he had managed to get his sword pressed into her throat also.

While they stood he studied this 'warrior'.  One of the most shocking things was that the warrior was a she.  He quite impressed.  But then he noticed that she had green eyes, and he couldn't tell her hair except for her bangs that was RED!  It seemed like ages they stood there, waiting for the other to make a move.

Author's Note:  Sorry about the cliffhanger!  And I'm sorry for it's shortness, but be glad that I got this up sooner than usual!  A got maybe about five or more chapters left, so for those of you who are dreading the ending to come, don't worry there's still a long way to go.

REVIEWERS!!!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	10. Close One

Disclaimer:  Don't own the original zoid characters

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 10: Close one

Author's Note:  Thanks for all the reviews!!

"Your going to pay for what you've done!" Bit growled, Shiko put more pressure on her arrow.

"Your going to pay for what you were trying to do," Shiko replied sternly.

"You killed my friends!!"  Shiko looked at Bit with a confused look.

"Your friends?"

"YEAH!!!"

"…..I haven't killed anybody."

"What?"

"AND you were supposed to try and invade my village!!!"

"Huh?"  They both put their weapons down and looked at each other in confusion.

"Aren't you trying to invade my village?" Shiko asked cocking her head to the side.

"No…so you didn't kill anybody.  But that escaped prisoner said that you killed the other prisoners."

"We have no escaped prisoners…"

Bit rubbed his forehead in frustration, "What's going on?  EVERYONE SEIZE FIGHTING!!!!"

"THAT GOES FOR MY SIDE TOO!!!"  Shiko shouted.  Everyone stopped fighting and went to their respectable sides.  Bit and Shiko didn't move.  Leena walked up to Bit.

"Bit?  Is there something wrong?"

"There's a rat somewhere," Bit growled, he then looked at Shiko, "We have some friends here, that you have prisoner.  And we want you to let them go."

"Fine," Shiko motioned to the closest soldier to go get them.  Moments later Leon, Brad, and Jamie came from the crowd of people.

"LEON!!!!!"  Leena rushed towards her brother and hugged him.  Jamie walked up to Bit and smiled sheepishly.  Naomi ran to Brad and hugged him; let's just say he was surprised.  Bit stayed focused on Shiko, so did Leon.

"Let's try to figure this thing out shall we?" Shiko said as she motioned them towards the main tent.  The others followed.  They got in the tent, and Raiko in there was waiting for them.

"I guess now is the time for introductions," Raiko said folding his arms.  Shiko nodded.

"I am Shiko leader of this village."

"The name's Raiko."

"…Brad…"

"Naomi."

"My name is Jamie."

"Princess Leena of Gallion."  Shiko's eyes widened slightly, everyone didn't notice this except for Leon and Raiko.

"Leon Tauros."

"Bit Cloud."  Shiko stood there for a second; everyone stared at her.  Then all of sudden a flood of images ran into her head.  She clutched it in her head in pain.  Leon was about to help her but Raiko beat him to it.

"Shiko?  What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing too many images at once," she mumbled.  Raiko tucked his arms under her legs and back and lifted her off the ground.  He turned to walk outside.

"What's going on?" Bit asked.

"Long story," was all that Raiko muttered as he proceeded out.

******

"BLAST!!!!!!  HOW COULD MY PLAN FAIL!?!?!?!?!"

"Your Highness, there has to be another way to do this."

"I'LL FIND A WAY!!!!!"

"Please calm yourself your highness."

******

"I wonder if she's going to be okay?" Leena asked while everyone else was silent.

"She didn't seem like there was something wrong with her on the field," Bit said thinking.

"Maybe there was something wrong but it didn't get worse until now," Naomi said.

"That's weird," Brad said.

"I guess we'll have to ask that Raiko guy when he gets back," Jamie said.

"Does Shiko seem familiar in a way?"  Everyone stared at Leon after he made the weird comment.

"Why?"

Leon shrugged, "Just asking."  Just then Raiko came in.

"Okay let's figure this thing out," he said getting straight to business.

"Okay, we found a man on the ground on a path towards here.  He said he was an escaped prisoner, and that the others didn't make it.  He told us what they looked like and we knew it was Brad, Leon, and Jamie," Naomi explained.

Raiko nodded, "Well, from our side there was this man that said he was a messenger from the Champ kingdom…"

Bit snapped his fingers, "There's your problem right there."

"Huh?" Raiko said in confusion.  Leena informed him of Harry Champ and the whole marriage thingy.

"I knew it was Harry!" Bit growled.

*****

Shiko was resting in her bed, trying to sleep.  But it was kinda hard when your head was throbbing.  She heard a rustle outside and it came into her tent.  She opened her eyes and saw a figure right next to her holding a knife just inches above her body.

"DIE ASHLEY MCLANE!!!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!!"  She rolled to her side avoiding the knife.  She tumbled out of the bed and tried to grab her daggers but the guy trying to kill her grabbed her feet and yanked her towards him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!"  He pulled her up, spun her around and was about to strike, but she gave him a kick in the stomach sending him backwards onto the bed.  He got up and threw the dagger at her.  She had no time to avoid it.  She clutched her side where the knife went thru.

"Who are you?" She grunted.

"An enemy."

"No duh," Ashley managed to before blacking out.  Just as she went into unconsciousness, Raiko ran in with Leon right behind him.

"What did you do!?!" Raiko shouted.

"My job is done," the guy cut thru the tent and ran off.  Raiko and Leon quickly kneeled down to Shiko.

"He'll pay!!!" Raiko said with fury.  Leon put his hand against Shiko's cheek.

"Ashley…Now I know it's you."

"What!?!"

"She is not this Shiko person, her real name is Ashley McLane!"

"Leon right?  THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!!"  Raiko scooped Shiko up and ran out of the tent followed closely by Leon.

******

Everyone waited outside the medical tent to see if Shiko will be all right.  Raiko paced back and forth while everyone was seated somewhere. Finally Raiko got the courage to ask Leon a couple of questions.

He stood in front of Leon with a determined look.  "Yes?" Leon asked looking up at him.

"Got a couple questions…. Who do you think Shiko is?"

Leon stood up, "She is a friend, but she was kidnapped by Harry Champ.  Who do you think she is?"

"We think that she is the daughter of our belated leader who died about 15 years ago.  What's your relationship with her?"

"That's personal!"

"I'm not letting you off the hook," Raiko said his maroon eyes looking hard into Leon's blue ones.  (Author's Note:  Don't really know what eye color he has, so I guessed.)

Leon sighed, "I think I'm in love with her."

Raiko's eyes widened, "Ya serious?"

"Yeah."  There was a moment of silence, but the Doctor walked in.

"Raiko you may see her."

"What about me?" Leon asked.

Raiko looked at him and smirked, "Family first."  Then he walked in the back leaving everyone confused.

Author's Note:  Ah yes, another chapter done!  I really don't know what to say, I just have been busy with school and other things.

Phoenix: *Coughs* HER BOYFRIEND!!!

Crystal: *Blushes slightly* Cut that out!!!!

Phoenix:  But it's true…

Crystal: *Giggles* your too young to understand the way my life goes.

Phoenix: I'm 12.

Crystal: I still consider you young since your 3 years younger than me!  *Giggles*

Phoenix:  Great this is just what I need.

Crystal:  I'll start working on the next chapter soon!!!!

Phoenix: Yeah, if she has time in her schedule. *Gets whacked on the head by Crystal*


	11. Return to Old Times

Disclaimer:  I own zoids….NOT!!!!

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 11:  Return to Old Times

Author's Note:  Wow!  Time sure does fly by!

Phoenix: That…. was pathetic.

Raiko walked into the room where Shiko was.  When he walked in he saw her lying in bed, fast asleep.  He sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up.  Not too long did she open her eyes slowly, and look at Raiko.

"Rai?" she whispered quietly.

Raiko smiled and nodded, "I'm glad your okay."

"Everything fits."

"Huh?"

"I know who I am!"

"What?"

"Rai…I am this Ashley person, all my memories came back."

Raiko looked at the ground a bit of sadness in his eyes, "Oh, so you're not my sister."

"Rai, I don't know that, I could be.  It fits!  You said that our father took me away about sixteen years ago.  Raiko…I'm sixteen!  And I've been in an orphanage since I was a baby!"

"We still don't know.  There has to be a way!" Raiko thought out loud.

"Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could send Leon in?"  Raiko smiled remembering the love struck guy waiting to see if 'Ashley' was all right.

"Sure," he got up from the chair and walked out to get Leon.

*****

Everyone looked up to see Raiko come in the room and smirk.

"Leon she wants you to see her."

"Huh?"  Everyone then looked at Leon who was a little shocked.

"Okay," he said quietly as he walked into the room.

*****

"Can I come in?" Leon asked he poked his head in the doorway.

Ashley opened her eyes and saw him, "Hey Leon."

"You wanted to see me?"  Ashley's smile brightened, Leon took the seat next to the bed.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Leon sighed and smiled at the memory.  "Yeah I do."

"I wish I made a better first impression.  And I blew it the second time."

Leon's eyes snapped open, "You remember?"

Ashley's smile widened, "Isn't it great!!!"

Leon couldn't contain his happiness; he got up and hugged her tightly but quickly withdrew when she grunted.  "Sorry."

"There's one thing that's left to do."

"What?"

"Leon, aren't you forgetting who caused all this?" Ashley said glancing at Leon.  But he didn't say anything for a while, just furrowed his eyebrows.

"…Harry…"  

Ashley nodded, "You need to defeat him once and for all.  And I want you to ask Raiko to take over the command sense I'm injured."

"Yeah sure, I got a question.  What's your relationship with that guy?"

She laughed, "He's my big brother!  You were worried for a sec weren't you?"  Leon didn't say anything, but a great wave of relief washed over him.  He leaned down and kissed her forehead, he didn't see her blush because he was already walking out the door.  She sighed and went into a deep sleep.

******

Bit looked up from his seat to see Leon walk in from the other room.

"So how is she?" Bit asked.

Leon smiled, "Bit our search is over!!"

"Why?"

"Cause that girl in that room is Ashley."

"Are you serious!" Bit said with astonishment.  He was smiling so bright that he looked like the sun.  Leena looked over at Bit and smiled.  She was happy that he was happy.

"But there's still a problem," Leon's voice lowered as he said this line.

Everyone looked at him bewildered, "What?"

"Harry Champ." He stated simply.  Leena shuddered and clung to Bit's arm, while Bit became angry.

"What are we going to do?" Leena asked.

Bit shook his head, "Not you."

"And you," Brad said looking at Naomi.

"WHAT!?!" They both shouted.

"You need to stay here and protect Ashley," Leon said.

"Pitiful excuse guys," Leena said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah!  We know what you REALLY mean," said Naomi mimicking Leena.

"Fine to make you feel better, Jamie you stay too," Leon said.

"WHAT!?!"

"Humph, now you see how it feels Jamie." Leena said smiling.

"Oh and Raiko I almost forgot," Leon said turning towards him.

"Yeah."

"Ashley said that you're in charge now that she's been injured."

"Okay, let's gather some men and head out."  Leon, Raiko, Brad, and Bit exited the room leaving a very annoyed Leena, Naomi, and Jamie.

******

"We're all set!  How about you?" Brad said to Raiko and Leon.

They nodded and Bit shouted the orders to the men behind them, "Let's move out!!!"

"Hey Raiko how long will it take to get to the Champ country," asked Leon who was riding next to him on his black stallion.

"I would have to say about a week."

******

"This isn't fair!!!!" shouted Leena as she paced the room Ashley was in.  She stopped complaining when she heard moaning from Ashley.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" she yawned.

Leena told her about what the guys did, leaving them and Jamie behind.  "I can't believe they did that!  What do were they thinking expecting us to stay here!!!"

"Then let's go!"  They all stared at Ashley who was smiling at them.

A smile slowly crept on Leena's face, "I REALLY LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK!!!!!"

"Yeah I amaze even myself," Ashley sighed.

"But what can we do?  There's only four of us, and Ashley's injured." Naomi explained.

"Sneaky-sneaky." Ashley said simply.

"What?"

"We're going to sneak in and destroy it from the inside!"

"ALLRIGHT!!!!  MISSION KICK HARRY'S ASS AND DESTROY HARRY'S CASTLE IS UNDERWAY!!!" shouted Leena.

"You the others will kill us when they find out what we're doing," said Jamie worriedly.

"Yeah I know," was all the girls said.

Author's Note:  Please R+R!!!!


	12. The Heated Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 12: The Heated Battle

Author's Note: I am ssoooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait.  I just been very busy and finals are coming on Monday.

Bit stared up at a huge castle, "This is it…. Are you ready guys?" He looked over his shoulder to see Leon, Brad, and Raiko.

They all nodded, "Ready."

"Then let's CHARGE!!!!!" Bit drew a sword and charged at the man gates.  The shouts of thousands of men came to him as a response.

******

"GAK!!!  I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE MAKING US GO THROUGH THE SEWERS!!!" Leena shouted as she put a hand to cover her mouth.

"Quit your whining, I would like to know what you would've thought of to get into the castle," Ashley said smirking as she led the group thru the tunnel.  The water in it went up to their knees.

"I have to agree with Leena, this is going to make me vomit," Jamie said as he carried the rear.

Ashley turned to Naomi, "And what do you have to say about the situation?"

"No comment."

"Right…..COME ON PEOPLE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY IN!!!!"

"Well we could've tried seducing the guards and slip in," said Leena.

"Oh that's a great idea, and then the guys will say, 'Hey guys how did you get in here?' And we'll say!! 'Oh it was no trouble, JUST SEDUCING THE GUARDS!!!!"

"Ashley calm, I was only joking."

"Brad, would never forgive me if I did that," Naomi said as she glanced at Ashley who was fuming.

"Yeah well I don't thiiinnAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  There was another pipe that lead downward right in the middle of the central pipe.  And Ashley had slid down it without meaning too.

"ASHLEY!!!!!" Leena jumped down the pipe followed closely by Naomi.

Jamie jumped after Naomi while shouting, "WWWWHHHHYYYYY MMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jamie shot out of the pipe and landed in a pile of dirt.  He was welcomed by a voice, "Nice ride."  He turned and saw Leena and the rest of the girls getting out of the dirt.

"This will take forever to get out of my hair!!!" screeched Ashley as she was trying to get the mud out of her long red hair in her traditional braided pigtails.

"Same goes for my clothes!!" shouted Naomi trying to rub the dirt of her pants.

Jamie sighed, "Why did I have to get stuck with these crazy women?"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!!" was three angry voices, making Jamie tremble.

"Nothing…." He squeaked.  As three pairs of angry eyes looking at him.

"Let's get moving," Leena said as she began moving to the only exit.  They walked in silence until something scurried across the pipe towards them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leena screamed as she jumped into Jamie's arms, which lost balance and fell over.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SNEAK IN OPERATION THAT REQUIRES NO SOUND!!!!!!!!"

"But…but it was a rat."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!!!"

"Calm down Ashley.  You can't really blame her, being a princess and all."

"Your right Naomi."

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!" Shouted Leena.

"Can we please just get through this," groaned Jamie.  To his surprise he saw all three of them walking ahead of them.  Mumbling things to themselves.

*******

"Great!!!  We're in!" shouted Leon.  As he, Bit, Brad, and Raiko ran into the main hall with maybe ten other men.

"Where do you think Harry is in?" Leon asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably hiding in a dark corner somewhere," Bit muttered dryly.

"We're not getting anywhere by sitting here," Raiko stated as he started jogging up the long flights of stairs.  Everyone followed quickly behind him.

******

"And then I fell and hit my head on a rock."

"Ooh, did it hurt," asked Leena.

Ashley thought, "I don't really remember, I guess I hit my head too hard."

"And then the people from that tribe saved you?"

"Yeah, and I think that my mother was their former leader."

"That doesn't sound right?"

"Why?"

Leena put her hands on her hips, "It sounds like their making it up."

"Why would they do that!?!"

Leena shrugged, "Maybe because they desperately need a leader, but everyone is too chicken to take the role of leadership."

"They would never do something like that!?!" Ashley shouted at Leena who jumped slightly.

"There's a way out!" said Jamie trying to break the tension in the room.  Ashley narrowed her eyes and went up the ladder leading to the inside of the castle.

Author's Note:  Sorry it's short but I had to stop soon.  If I didn't stop then you all would have to wait another week.  Again I'm sorry about the long wait.  I think the girls are getting agitated in the smelly sewers.  *Giggles* I know I would.


	13. Gambling Lives

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters.

Beaten

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 13: Gambling Lives

Author's Note: Sorry bout the long wait, I've been working school and other stories.

A small trap door opened up and two eyes peeked around from under it.  Then they lifted the door and climbed out.  The person kneeled down to the trap door.

"All clear."

"It's about time Ashley!!  I'm so glad that we're out of the sewer," Leena complained when she got out.  One by one they all got out of the trap door and Jamie shut it.  They looked around the room they were in.  Looked like some sort of office.

"Now what do we do," he asked.  The girls all looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're making this up as we go along," Naomi smiling and scratching the back of her head nervously.

Jamie's face faulted, "WHAT!!!"

The girls all laughed nervously.  But when they started hear footsteps.

"Hide!" Hissed Leena as she jumped under desk, Jamie hid behind a curtain, and Naomi and Ashley stood in the middle of the room panicking.

"What do we do!?!" whispered Ashley looking around for a possible place to hide.

Naomi noticed a rope on the floor, "Come on!!  I have an idea!"  She grabbed the rope and with her other free hand she grabbed Ashley's hand.  They ran out to the balcony, Naomi tied the rope on the railing and threw the other end down.  She turned around to see Ashley staring there in disbelief.

"You want to climb down!!  That's about 35 feet above the mote!!"

"There's no where else to hide!!!" Naomi jumped over the rail and started climbing down the rope maybe halfway down she stopped.

Ashley looked down; she felt her heart leap in her throat.  _Don't do this!!!  Remember last time you tried to climb down that one tower!!_  She was very hesitant at first.  But then she heard the doorknob turn, without even thinking she hopped over the rail slid down the rope slightly stopping only a foot above Naomi and clutched on for dear life.

******

Leena peeked from under the table just to see Ashley climb down the rope.  She then turned her attention to the door.  It opened and the least person she felt like seeing entered.

That's right, Harry.  She felt her body stiffen and go numb.  HE walked into the middle of the room along with his trusty advisors right behind him.

"Well gentlemen?  What's our situation?" she heard Harry's confident voice come out.

"Sir, the rebels have gotten inside the castle and now are searching for you this moment," Sebastian said bowing to him.

"What do they think they will accomplish out of this!?!"

"Uh sir?" Benjamin stepped forward and bowed, "I think that they are trying to overthrow you."

Harry stared blankly at them.

"Meaning that they are trying to kick you out of your castle."

"Is that even possible!?!  HOW DARE THEY!?!"

Benjamin and Sebastian looked at each other and shook their heads in disgrace.

~Meanwhile~

Outside dangling by life and death was Naomi and Ashley.

"What are they saying?" Naomi asked as she looked up to Ashley who was mumbling to herself.

"Be one with the rope, be one with the rope, be one with the rope…"

"ASHLEY!!" Naomi hissed catching the other red heads attention. (Author's Note: I just noticed that all the girls in my story are red heads.  No offense to red heads!!  But all three of them have red hair.  It's strange that's that is a coincidence.)

"What!!"

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know!!  I'm just trying to hang on!!"

"Great we could be stuck out here for a while.  I wish we could've found.."

ZING!!! An arrow hit the wall that was just inches away from her face, her pink eyes widened and looked at the ground.  Bellow were millions of soldiers with bows aiming upward.

"OH NO!!!  THERE SHOOTING AT US!!!" Naomi squeaked, "QUICK CLIMB UP!!!"  The two girls hurried up the rope, but Ashley lost her grip and started to fall.

"AAAHHHH!!!"

"GOT YOU!!!!" Naomi had one of her hands let of the rope and grab onto Ashley's hand.

"Woah!!!  Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Naomi grunted as beads of sweat appeared on her face, "Try to grab onto the rope!!"

"I got it!!" Naomi let go of Ashley and they continued to climb up.  As soon as they got over the rail they saw Harry looking at them.

"I would never have guessed that you of all people would come here!" Harry said taking out his sword.  Ashley and Naomi nervously looked at each other and got out their own weapons.  Jamie jumped out of his hiding place as well.  Leena was going to but Naomi motioned not to with her eyes.

"We are here to stop you once and for all Harry Champ!!" Jamie bravely said taking a step forward.

"Ha!!  I would like to see you try!!!"

"Whatever you say," Ashley mumbled as she ran forward and tried to hit Harry, but Sebastian came in and blacked it with his own sword.

"Coward!!"  Naomi shouted as she began fighting with Benjamin.  Leena watched helplessly as everyone fought against each other.

_'OOOOoohhh!!!  I hate being helpless like this!!!'_ her mind screamed as she clenched her fists in anger.

******

A soldier came jogging up to Raiko, "Sir!  We have searched almost all of the castle and there is still no sign of Harry."

Raiko thought for a while, while Leon talked to the soldier, "You've searched most of the castle already?  Where would Harry be?"

"In the tower." The two men turned to Raiko who was looking at a spiral staircase leading upward.

"Harry wouldn't be that stupid," Leon said fingering his sword in his hilt.

Raiko's eyes narrowed as he started walking towards the stairwell.

"Hey!  Where are you going?"

Without answering Raiko took out his sword and walked up the stairs, Leon walked confusingly behind him.

He shouted over his shoulder to the soldier, "Tell Bit and Brad to follow."

******

Bit and Brad were having no luck with Harry either.

"Where the hell is he!!!??!!!"

"Settle down Bit."

"But I want to tear him apart!!!"

"Don't we all."

"Not as much as I do!!!"

"You'd be surprised."

"So would you if you knew what he did to me!!!"

Brad shrugged and turned around to see a soldier run up to him, "Sir!!  Raiko and Leon has found a stairway and they asked for you to follow them up it."

"Okay we'll go there now."

"Woohoo!!!  Finally!!!!  It's Go Time!!!" (Author's Note: Is it a crime to watch Cartoon Network?)

*****

Naomi's sword was flung from her hand away from her she stared helplessly at Benjamin.  Who held the sword to her neck.  Sebastian had kicked Ashley in the gut and sent her flying into the wall; Jamie had also lost his sword and was in the same predicament as Naomi.

"What shall we do with them?" asked Benjamin.

Harry smiled evilly, "Let's make them jump off the balcony."

"NOO!!" Ashley struggled to get up but her wound from the previous attack had reopened and blood had started to stain her clothes.

"Don't worry my darling I will need you later for a hostage."  Ashley fell on the floor clutching her stomach.  Just then Leon and Raiko burst into the room.  They looked down at Ashley who was sitting close to the door, both got very mad.

"Now gentlemen it was an accident," Harry said nervously.  They took another step forward both ready to kill.  Then Bit and Brad came in, Bit ran to Ashley.

"Hang in there Ashley, you'll be okay!"

Leena ran out of her hiding spot to Bit.  Harry froze, "Leena's here."

"You bastard!!!  How could you do this to her!!" Leena spat at him.  Bit slowly got up and stood face to face to Harry.

"Let's finish this right here, right now."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Bit, "Fine!!"  The two got in a pose and stood there and then launched at each other.  During the fight Benjamin and Sebastian tried to sneak out.  But Brad stepped in front of them.

"Going somewhere Gentlemen?"

"Uh…." They both drew their swords, Raiko jumped in to help him out.  In a matter of moments they were defeated and everyone now focused on Bit and Harry.

******

Harry and Bit circled each other for a while and stared at each other.

"It's amazing how far you've gotten whipping boy!" Harry spat at Bit, whose eyebrow twitched.

"Same goes for you!!  I'm surprised that your own father didn't throw you out."

"A king would never throw out his heir to the throne."

"You call yourself an heir!!"

"Of course I have royal blood going through my veins."

"I really don't care about that."

Ashley and Leena both got impatient, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!"

"Right," both men said quietly, they readied and leaped at each other.  But Harry was out sooner than you can say…..go.

Bit stood over Harry's unconscious body, "Woah, that was easy."

Leena ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "You're the hero!!!"

"But it was too easy!"

"Shh," she put her finger to his lips, "Don't complain, and let's just say he had a strong army, but we still whooped him."

"Oh yeah that reminds me…how did you get in?"

Leena face paled, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh………"

*****

Leon kneeled down next to Ashley who was still clutching her wound.

"You okay?"

Ashley looked up in his eyes, "I am now."

He smiled and scooped her up in his arms and carried her out.  Brad and Naomi were standing close by surveying the whole scene.  Brad looked down at Naomi.

"Well, that's all over."

"Yeah, we should get back to the camp."

"Your right…..Say I was wondering."

"Hmm," Naomi looked curiously up at him.

"Maybe we can join that traveling tribe?"

Naomi smiled, "That would be great."

END!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: A little longer than usual but that should make you happy and that was the end of the story.  I'm probably going to do a epilogue to this, *shruggs* we'll see.


End file.
